


To the future...

by Maegfen



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Post 01x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 01x09 - Trials. Picks up immediately where we left off with Tom and Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the future...

**Author's Note:**

> So, new fandom, thought I'd write something for it :) I love this show, it's been my guilty pleasure over the course of its run and I'm eagerly awaiting the finale this week. I love the dynamic between Tom and Rachel, although I'm unsure how I feel about the whole wife thing; I guess I'll have to wait and see how the show plays out! (I don't mind Tex/ Rachel either so I think I'd probably be happy either way...)

They hold onto each other for what feels like an eternity, but in reality it’s maybe half a minute at most. Still, he’s thankful for the grip she has on him; he’s been feeling like his control is about to go and her presence anchors him somehow. Tom feels her fingers dig into his shirt and his arms wrap a little tighter around her, keeping her close as he processes just what the woman he holds has achieved. It’s not a betrayal to Darien, he knows this; instead, this is… this is hope. For the first time since Dr. Scott told him about the virus Tom lets his emotions get the best of him and he lets out a quiet, solitary sob into her neck. He can’t help but chuckle softly when she does the same. He wonders briefly what the crew would think if they saw him now, arms wrapped around Dr. Scott and tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

He pulls back eventually, expecting awkwardness, but then, if there wasn’t any after her stunt on the Vyerni then there isn’t likely to be any now. Still, they smile almost shyly at each other, the two of them discreetly wiping their own tears away. The past 48 hours have really been a surreal experience, overwhelming for everyone involved.

“A fine pair we make,” she says jokingly, laughing slightly through her tears. He can’t find the words to say so Tom just sweeps a weary hand through his hair and shrugs.

They don’t linger once they pull away from each other; she is due back in the containment bay to give the five patients their next dose of painkillers and Tom knows that he should probably head to the bridge. He needs to inform the crew of the good news; they’ve barely had any over the last few days, and the loss of two sailors in as many days was enough to send the morale plummeting. They have the right to know that they’ve found the vac… no, a cure. A goddamn cure. The thought still sends a shiver down his spine; _they can save the world…_

She is sipping carefully from her bottle again, looking a bit dazed and disorientated and Tom isn’t sure how much sleep she’s had in the last few days. They’d steamrolled right from his and Tex’s dramatic rescue from the Vyerni straight into these trials and she’s looking as exhausted as he feels. He can see Mike observing them with curious eyes from the other side of the tent, but Tom pays him no mind; his XO is likely to give him some shit about the hug, about his actions towards her, but the well-being of Dr. Scott has to take precedence at the moment. He’s just thankful that Tex is passed out on his bunk; he can’t face another ribbing from his friend. He _especially_ doesn’t want to hurt his feelings; he knows how much he likes Dr. Scott himself, and the other man was right on the Vyerni; he _is_ a married man. Whatever _this_ is between them is dangerous territory.

“How much sleep have you had recently?” Tom asks quietly, folding his arms, as he watches her lean more heavily on the boxes that surround her. She looks up at him, as if she’s surprised he’s still there.

“I’m not entirely sure,” she answers honestly, a small smile on her lips as she rests her head in her hand. She considers her answer for a few moments before she replies. “Maybe 12 hours in the last 4 days?”

“Jesus,” he mutters and he can barely hold back the roll of his eyes. He looks at her, a determined look in his eye. He takes a step closer to her, carefully watching her eyes. “No wonder you look like you’re about to collapse.”

“I’m fine Captain, honestly.” He can tell she isn’t, but then again, Dr. Scott is almost as stubborn as he is; her pride won’t let him see her struggle. It’s like the woman still thinks she has a point to prove…

“I can’t have you passing out in the middle of the corridor, that’s how rumors start.” Tom ducks his head, then looks up and gives her a half smile, his thoughts travelling back to the lockdown incident from the previous week. It had been a mistake, but it had finally shown him that he _needed_ to trust her theories, trust her work, trust _her._

“Are you ordering me to bed now?” She replies, taking a drink of water to hide her smile. He’s glad for the playful tone in her voice; he only really hears it when she talks to Tex, and he’s happy that she, somehow, is beginning to relax a little around him. Tom supposes it was inevitable given what’s happened between them over the last couple of weeks.

“You need rest; I’ll drag you there myself if I have to,” he replies, and suddenly, unintentionally, the _tension_ is there again. It’s been a strange few weeks and somewhere along the way she’s gone from reluctant ally to something of a friend ( _or maybe more, his traitorous mind supplies_ ).

He’s never cheated on Darien, has never been tempted but whatever _this_ is with the woman in front of him is dangerous. The thought of the kiss and hug they’ve shared unexpectedly hits him in the gut and Tom realizes he needs to take a step back from this. Almost six months of no contact with his family and the trauma of the last week is clearly having an effect on him, and judging by Dr. Scott’s look she feels the same way.

Now is neither the time nor the place for talking about whatever _this_ is between them. In fact, he thinks, it’ll probably never be the right time; there _shouldn’t_ be a right time. He needs to find his family, needs to know that they are safe and that they survived somehow.

“As much as I would love to sleep in my bunk at the moment, I’m needed back…”

He interrupts, as he so frequently does when he knows she’s going to argue with him. He's surprised when she doesn't even start when he raises his hand swiftly to temporarily silence her; a true sign of her exhaustion.

“Doc Rios can sort it; he’s perfectly capable of covering for a few extra hours. Trust me, you’re gonna need all the rest you can get.” Tom reaches out, places a gentle hand on her arm. She looks down at it but doesn’t comment, as if knowing it’s a risky subject. “You need to make as much of the vaccine and cure as you can before we get to Norfolk; at least enough to cover the crew and maybe some extra if possible. I would imagine there’ll be some mighty keen people waiting on the shore once word gets out that we can potentially cure this thing.”

Dr. Scott nods and smiles almost sadly slightly in understanding.

“I suppose I’ve got my work cut out then,” she says simply, and briefly places her hand over his. Her skin is warm but the contact is brief, fleeting; _not enough._ “Thank you Captain Chandler.”

“Not at all,” he replies, and he smiles as she tips her water bottle in his direction in thanks and heads out to her room. He doesn’t think for a second that she’ll actually get much sleep; she’s probably still running off the adrenaline from her discovery, but he’ll check on her in a few hours. It’s what a friend would do, and that’s what he’s determined to be.

Hell, maybe he’ll even bring her some tea to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think: kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
